The Rain and The Sun
by Project X
Summary: *Sequel to The Wolf and The Fox* Rain's life is a bit better then before. More friends and a nice home in the middle of no where. Still working for Wesker though as her brother nears a danger named...Spencer.
1. Becareful little Fox!

"**The Rain and The Sun."**

**Prologue:**

It was raining, a monsoon in fact. The storm was strong but the forms that trudged through it were stronger. It was member's of the BSAA looking for yet another Umbrella base.

For Chris Redfield it had been a year since Rain was taken, he didn't give up but their were other things he needed to do then look for her when he could have her come to him. The way he saw it if he went where Wesker would be then she'd be right there beside him. He shuddered at the thought but knew it was true. They were getting closer to finding Spencer, the man who started this all. If they could find him they would find Wesker.

Little did the BSAA members know it was to late to find the base in Haven, for it had already been destroyed by 'The Wolf and The Fox'.

**Chapter 1: A few weeks after Haven...**

"Kyle!" I yelled running up and down the white lit halls holding my gun just in case we were attacked. Kyle had dropped all of her equipment as she ran in since she was binging beaten up by a Nemesis. "Kyle!" Now I was yelling trying to find her. If I didn't Wesker would kill me. Or worse make me take care of the Hunter's again.

"RAAAAIN! HELP!" I heard Kyle yell as she came flying down the halls the Nemesis running after her. But not trying to kill her trying to...hug her? I had seen some strange things but her virus really did cause some odd reactions in other infected. Unlike me and Wesker she had different genes thanks to her mother and SHE was BORN with it. Hows that for a wake up call? She was strong, smart, and stubborn like her father but still adapting to the new world around her.

I rolled my eyes as I gripped my gun and went after her. My speed and agility out matched hers thanks to hours of training. I easily jumped over the Nemesis and in mid jump shot it several times in the head before I landed on the ground rolled and was back on my feet again sighing as I watched Kyle smile and give me a thumbs up.

"Not so tough now uh dumb ass?" She said mocking the poor creature as she jumped around sneering at it.

I then grabbed her shoulder and she looked at me, us being almost the same height. "Kyle you need more training if this is all you can do to a Nemesis. You know your father would kill me if you died while in my hands." I told her sternly.

She nodded, "Sorry but those shit heads are strong!" She argued and I sighed again as she continued her rant. Then later we would both head back and she'd get to cuddle and mess around with Krauser while I explain how the samples had eluded us. That was my life and it pretty much sucked.

**Several hours later back at the new base...**

We had moved from the Colorado mountains to a nice place in the middle of no where in Utah. We were surrounded by fields and nothingness. The closest town was a 100 miles away, so we stocked supplies. But it was nicer. It was a house slash lab. A mansion like place with a lab below ground. I got my own room with a huge king sized bed and my own design of red and a dark purple to outline the room. Every one had to share the living room and kitchen but I used the kitchen the most as I took up cooking as a soothing hobby. It felt like I was back in college again with all my dorm buddies but now every once in a while I had to be ready for random attacks and Hunters coming out of no where. But the Hunters left me alone ever since that last 'incident'.

Also we got a few more room mates, all either working for Wesker or test subjects. Sherry Birkin was one of them but she wasn't ever seen much, having her own wing and all. Then Steve Burnside, he was crazy but a good guy. Of course Krauser whom I had grown fond of, in a friend type way as Kyle had called him to be more. Ada Wong who was always on missions. HUNK or Mr. Death as he preferred was most of the time always around since he was Kyle and Sherry's body guard. That was our full house and I cooked for every one of these people when they came to eat. Oh! And of course Wesker was the lord of the house, me, Ada, Kyle, and Sherry were the only ones not afraid of him. It was funny to watch every one run away when he was angry and to watch young Sherry jump up and hug him, him not being able to kill her and all it was hilarious.

All of this made being Wesker's puppet all the more easier. Missions as of lately had been far and few inbetween and I barely got to see Wesker as he was always working on something. Also since Kyle was around and he had her blood to help stabilize his virus he never lost his mind any more.

But as I stood in his office which was in his bedroom he stared me down looking very very pissed.

"What do you mean you were not able to retrieve the samples?" He growled breaking the pen he had once held in his hand.

I mentally rolled my eyes, 'He's going to have another temper tantrum.' I thought as I took a deep breath to explain. "Well you see we were attacked by a Nemesis and..."

"The both of you should have been able to take out a Nemesis in a matter of seconds! Thats no excuse." He yelled and stuck his fist in the wall.

'There goes my wall paper again.' I thought as my room was right beside his only being separated from mine by a wall. I tried to get a room in a completely different wing as the evil man but he had no part in that as I was still his personal solider. "You didn't let me finish!" I yelled back my eyes glowing the same as his. "The damn Nemesis wasn't trying to kill her it was trying to MATE with her! She was too freaked out to do anything and she ordered me to help her and once she orders me to do something my virus follows her instead. She forgot about the samples and the lab blew up before we could go back." I finally explained leaning against the bed post with my arms crossed.

Wesker sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. If his daughter ever had something to do with the 'screw up' then he didn't have anyone to punish and I could go free. But then he had pent up anger and no way to get rid of it. I could tell he wasn't feeling well, no sleep or food for several days along with being angry. I couldn't stand to see him like this even if he was my enemy. I often blamed my feelings like that on my virus...it was all ITs fault after all, that I felt the way I did about him. Thank god he had no clue what so ever about my feelings.

"Wesker?" I asked tilting my head as he sat down on his bed looking exhausted. I was defiantly worried.

Wesker then 'Mmmm?'ed me. I knew at the moment that was the only way he could address me. It annoyed me some times how anti-social he could be.

"Maybe you should get some rest, your paler then usual and I can hear your stomach from here. I could make you some meat and pasta or something else. Also if your feeling stressed we could spare, you know to take the edge off." I said sounding like a worried wife, god I hated that thought. Wesker only raised his head and brow in response, perhaps he caught on to my tone but then he looked thoughtful as if thinking I was right, maybe not.

"Perhaps your right, but do not think this takes you out of trouble." Wesker replied getting to his feet walking over to me.

I sighed and shook my head chuckling, "When has it ever?"

**(So what do you think? Is it as good as others? I'll let you be the judge.)**


	2. I don't need you, you don't need me!

**Chapter 2: You don't need me, I don't need you!**

I was guessing Wesker liked the smell of what I was fixing because instead of his normal spot at the end of the small dinning table he sat at the bar right across from the stove where soup was boiling. It was almost done but he seemed ready for it now. When Wesker's stomach growled and echoed through out the large elegant kitchen I couldn't help but laugh. "You know you should take better care of yourself. The virus can't save you all the time." I chuckled finally pouring him a bowl and giving it to him along with a slice of bread.

"Perhaps, but it is odd you seem to care so much. When did you go from solider to caretaker Miss Rain?" He asked putting his spoon in the bowl and consuming the soup.

"Since I realized I'm the only person around here that has some sanity, except Ada but...I'm pretty sure she's not the motherly type. I've accepted my situation and decided to get the best of it until a better choice arises. That being that I should take care of you and the rest of this bunch since even 'evil' people deserve that much." I explained smiling as if I was only kidding about the situation when I was not. It seemed comical to me now as if I never had a brother or sister, but my feelings for them had not changed its just...my feelings for _him_ had changed. But I dare not ever voice that.

"FOOD!" I finally heard the scream of the other BOWs of the house having a enhanced sense of smell always did lead them to me.

First was the red head, Steve was always hungry and was quite viscous when it came to food which was why I was ALWAYS stuck with kitchen duty. Apparently the T-Veronica Tyrant if not feed would eat other people, including me. I had already been on the receiving end of one of his rampages, I was the only one who could stop him other than Wesker the original human tyrant. But other than that he was a fun loving guy.

Then came the Las Plagas infected man with the red beret who had a thing for not wearing shirts, Kyle being right on him. Mr. Death than appeared from the arch that connected the living room with the kitchen yawning, no gas mask just pajama bottoms. It was very good looking for a guy who wears a mask all the time, he had green eyes, ruffled brown hair, and had a bit of a 5 o'clock shadow going on. It had been his nap time after all.

Also as always Ada appeared at the table out of no where reading the newspaper. She was quite the ninja, not a very good spy but a brilliant ninja.

"Hey boss!" Krauser yelled then sat beside Wesker and Wesker rolled his eyes cursing under his breath as he did. "Finally come out to taste Wolf's cooking uh?" Krauser asked patting Wesker on the back.

Wesker growled slightly at him being touched then coughed to cover it up trying to keep his temper hidden, "Miss Rain just pointed out that I had not eaten for quite some time and I agreed, that is all." Wesker replied as Kyle sat on the other side of him Steve on the other side of her.

"So I guess that means only Rain can convince you to come out? Humph!" Kyle said playfully folding her arms as she had tried to get her father to come out of that bat cave he calls an office for quite some time. But now that I think about it I'm the only one allowed in his room, at all. Unless of course it comes to missions then he'd summon one through the intercom system. That is quite odd...but I'd rather not think about it.

"So are you guys going to ramble on or are you going to eat?" I asked smiling as while they were talking a put a bowl and a slice of bread in front of all of them. "I mean come on! What are we the Brady Bunch?" I asked smiling as I turned off the stove and put the pot in the dish washer. I then put up everything I used and was heading out of the kitchen as every one began to pick on Wesker. I did all of this in a matter of seconds, thats why I was starting to love these powers.

"Opf!" I then slipped on the wet marble floor. Some one had been mopping and left a bucket of water and the floor wet. I cursed under my breath as I got up and tried to salvage my soaked tank top. It looked like I was in a wet T-shirt contest. I sighed and picked up the bucket, water splashing out of the sides as some one had over filled it. But then my life ended, I slipped again on the wet floor and the bucket along with the water went flying ending up on...Wesker. Quickly I got up and saw what happened my eyes widening as I knew he was not in the mood for this. "Holy crap! Wesker I'm so sorry I had no idea!" I yelled grabbing the bucket from his lap. He was drenched, his hair was starting to lose its gel, and his suit was a complete mess. But for some reason after looking at me the glow in his eyes went down and he composed himself before blowing up.

He sleeked back his hair and took a deep breath, although the muffled laughing didn't help his mood. "Miss Rain I suggest you come with me." He said coldly staring me down with his shaded eyes.

I sighed and shook my head, 'Around every corner! How can I be a clumsy Tyrant?' I thought as I followed Wesker up the stairs and into 'The Bat Cave.'

"Shut the door." Wesker ordered but did not say with anger just really frustration.

I did as he said and then took my place leaning against the bed post. But then something unexpected happened...Wesker started taking off his clothes...right in front of me. First his drenched jacket, then tie, then shirt, then pants, he only left on his boxers and by then I had covered my eyes with my hands but parted my fingers. The sight was making me drool unconsciously and before Wesker looked back at me I whipped the drool away. He had to think of me as nothing less then a solider to be pulling clothes off in front of me.

"Ahem." Wesker then interrupted my thoughts as he held one of his ungloved hands out to me. Me raising an eye brow. "Your top Miss Rain. It is drenched as well is it not?" Wesker asked and I knew he knew since he had been staring at my cold hard nipples.

I growled and slapped his hand away, "I don't think so Mister. I'll go take my clothes off in my room."

Wesker chuckled deeply and smirked sending a cold shiver down my spin but something warm inside my...*cough* Undi Wear *cough*. Damn Tyrant virus!

"Thats against the rules Dear Rain, I did it now its your turn." Wesker purred using one of our rules against me. He then lifted his hand again and I grumbled and took off my black tank top, now only wearing a black drenched bra...but that was NOT going to go any where. I handed the top to him and he put the pile of wet clothes into the dirty clothes shoot in the wall beside him. Then he turned back to me and looked me up and down sending those same shivers down my body but this time electricity along with it.

"O...kay. I'm going to go dry off now!" I yelped blushing running to the door. A hand caught my wrist before I could leave and pulled me into huge warm arms. The feeling was like a forbidden heaven.

"Not so fast Dear Rain." Wesker purred whispering into my ear as his face was nearly touching mine.

My face was probably deep deep red by now. I couldn't look into his eyes, as he wasn't wearing any shades. But I could look at his rock hard chest...gahhhhh his rock hard chest. NO! NO! Bad Rain Bad! Don't fall in love with your brother's arch enemy or your best friend's father. NO! NO! NO! Its just the virus! I don't have feelings for this man.

"Your so cold dear heart, are you feeling well?" He asked the question being sensual and he whispered softer and softer into my ear making me feel wet.

I was naturally colder than Wesker and Kyle because of my genetic make up. The virus gave me a physical cold shoulder and freezing hands. But unlike Wesker and Kyle I felt the cold temperature difference and thats why I had about a thousand covers on my bed, still I was freezing when I slept.

But now I felt warm...so warm, I nearly melted in his touch...nearly.

"No I don't feel good! You wanna know why? Cause the guy who turned me into a Tyrant and who nearly killed my brother on several occasions is ...holding, hugging whatever, me!" I yelled but did nothing to move, really I had to hold myself back from snuggling with him.

"If that is how you feel then why have you not broken this...hug?" Wesker purred in my ear making me nearly melt.

"Because this stupid virus is attracted to you." I whispered my eye lids trying to close. My mind was fighting a battle with my body and losing.

"Perhaps you should let the virus speak for itself." Wesker cooed nearly licking my ear as he spoke. This almost reminded me of the night we meant for the second time, but the atmosphere was very different.

"No...I...I can't." I shook my head feeling very weak. I didn't know why but I felt like I was going to faint. "Why do I feel so weak?" I asked trying so hard to stand with out his help.

"The virus drains more energy from you when you try and control it then from when you use your abilities. It is a default setting within it." Wesker explained with his normal calm cool voice.

"No...fair." I whined in barely a whisper as I finally couldn't hold myself up any more. My head fell straight to his chest my arms around him. It was so warm I couldn't help but snuggle with him. "This never happened." I said as Wesker put his right hand in my hair taking my pony tail holder away and his other hand on my back.

"Of course not dear heart." He purred almost as if enjoying ever second of this.

**(Thanks Fears and Wesker's Servant! You guys...I loves you guys! *Hugs them* I'm really glad you like it!) ^_^**


	3. There is no second base for Wesker!

**Chapter 3: There is no second base for Albert Wesker!**

"Mmmmmm." I shifted my body only to find I couldn't move. Something in my brain exploded as soon as my hands went down to find two arms wrapped thoroughly around me and a head on my neck. I knew then that some how I had lost consciousness and that my brother's arch nemesis had taken advantage of that. I was ready to rip him a new one when I felt I still had on all of my clothes while under the covers. That surprised me the fact that Wesker didn't even touch me when he had the chance but was snuggling with me in bed. Really I have nothing to comment on that with. Still I was a bit freaked out that a red eyed, furious , murdering, killing, rock hard chest, handsome, megalomaniac was cuddling with me so hard I couldn't even move. Almost as if I was a 5 year old's teddy bear and he was afraid that some one would steal me away from him in the night. I can only imagine what every one else was thinking outside. Most likely if I tried to leave or get up he'd squeeze me to death. 'Damn what a spot.' I thought sighing as this was a first for me...for any body I'd imagine. I mean even the woman Wesker donated sperm to to have Kyle and Lica wasn't in love with him nor had any real contact with the man. The thought was pretty sad but I still kept my wits about me. My feelings for this man may have been confusing but that didn't change a thing between us. Other then the fact that he treats me like a mindless personal solider that apparently he isn't 'shy' around.

I mulled over these thoughts as I stayed in Wesker's warm strong...arms. God I hated this virus sometimes. His cologne was a strong with a spicy smell to it. It surprised me that even after getting drenched that his cologne still clung to his body like it did. But then alot of things surprised me about this guy. He needed high energy food because he had an unnaturally high metabolism, give ya three guesses why that is. Then he could see in the dark and needed sunglasses because of his sensitive eyes. He wore sunglasses back in the force because he thought it gave him an edge. There was alot of things about this guy I figured out in a year. He wasn't scary any more nor was he 'evil', really I found out he sincerely thinks his plans will benefit mankind and save the world. I couldn't hate him for that, it wouldn't be fair. But that didn't mean I wasn't prepared to stop him when he went to far.

"Mmmmmmmm." I heard Wesker mumble something as he began to wake up. Another tid bit about this man was he did need sleep just not even a 3rd as much as normal humans. So him going with out food and sleep for about a month or so would be as deadly as a week of doing the same to a human. But I was different I still needed sleep and food, Kyle on the other hand only needed food. Different genetic makeup different results like Steve, the difference between him and Wesker was he was extremely sensitive but then again the T-Veronica virus was unstable.

"Wesker?" I asked trying to turn over but was kept in place by Wesker's grip.

"Yes?" He asked nearly licking my ear again.

I could tell right there and then he was half asleep so I thought I'd have some fun, "Can I have a pony?" I asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"Of course dear heart." He mumbled still waking up. After he said that I couldn't help but laugh which awoke him fully. It took him a few moments before he realized what I was laughing at. "Mmmmm, very funny. Your a million laughs." He scoffed most likely rolling his eyes as his hands moved from around me and propped him up so he could lean against the head board.

"Finally! God your were hugging me as if I was a damn teddy bear." I said sitting up myself stretching. "Oh and," I then easily from where I sat upper cutted him in the face nearly breaking his nose then swing myself off of the bed. "I'm glad you didn't rape me in my sleep but when a subordinate falls unconscious you take them back to their room. Not pretend their your new stuffed animal." While saying that I was taking a shirt from Wesker's closet and putting it on. Just as I had and turned around I was punched in the face and sent into the wall. I held my face and noticed there was no blood and smiled. "You held back? How sweet. Are you going soft or something? If I had done that a couple of months ago I'd be dog meat by now." I said getting up and whipping the pieces of wall off of me.

Wesker smiled and cracked his knuckles as he put a hand out for me, "A couple of months ago Rain you were not partly my care taker for most of my staff along with my daughter. Also a few months ago you would not have taken an almost full power punch from me like that and been smiling. It seems your still training vigorously." I took Wesker's hand and he helped me up. I stood very close to him and laughed.

"Yeah just like a good little solider slash baby sitter. Just trying to stay in shape so when you create your next monster I'll be ready to take it down. But as I said earlier none of last night or today happened. I am only a solider, nothing more nothing less." I said side stepping and heading for the door but just like deja'vu he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. He then in said grip grabbed my chin and kissed me full blown on the lips. The kiss was intertwined with lips locked and tongue twirled. Said kiss lasted what felt like forever. My lips were on fire while on his, once again it felt like a forbidden heaven. Finally after my brain started working again I pushed him off. "Asshole! You took advantage of this stupid virus! Let go of me!" I yelled as he had put his hands on my hips not allowing me to move.

"Rain calm yourself!" He ordered and as you already know I have to obey every 'order' he gives. So I stopped and took some deep breaths. As I did that he pulled my body closer to his and gave me the order I never wanted to hear. "Stop fighting it. Let the virus consume you." He whispered in my ear actually nipping at it now.

'No! No! NO!' I shook my head as I felt my system trying to obey. "Please...take it ...back. Please." I said in gasps of breath clutching hard at his shoulders as my mind started to spiral into darkness.

Wesker must have realized either how much pain I was going through by my dilating pupils or that what he was doing was wrong, "Yes, fine." He said noticing the sweat forming on my brow as he whipped my bangs behind my ear with such a gentle touch.

After he gave the order I collapsed into his arms and sighed, "You just gotta tear me down at every corner don't ya?" I asked sarcastically.

"The virus is not supposed to react in such a way. I must apologize for I had no intention of hurt..." I cut him off.

"Save it! I know what you were doing and if you want it that badly how hard is it to ask me out on a damn date? Shesh can't you do anything normally?" I asked pushing away from him again and with my last ounce of strength I stormed out of his room slamming the door. As I walked back to my room I heard the sound of fists punching the wall. He couldn't possibly like me that much? Could he?

**(She is seriously confused! But it adds more suspense to the relationship. R&R please!)**


	4. I didn't mean it! Honest!

**Chapter 4: I didn't mean it! Honest!**

After having that very bad situation with Wesker I avoided him. Matter of fact I went straight to my room, had a shower, changed into my pajamas, and went to bed. The fact I found myself sobbing while trying to sleep did seem unsettling. He was trying to do...something. Not quite sure what but something and I spat it back in his face. But I didn't say I hated him or anything, perhaps if I just explained I was just having an inner conflict at the moment and that I wasn't angry at him maybe he would feel better. Yeah I'd defiantly do that.

I decided this as the sobbing stopped and I was finally able to sleep.

**/Wesker's POV/**

"Grrrr." I growled and before I knew it my fist was in the wall. I knew the virus had added to her hormones but the fact that she was fighting against it to the point where it was beginning to hurt her if she let down her guarded walls. It was not my intention to hurt her. Along with that it is not normal for her to be able to hold back the virus to such an extensive state. I would defiantly look into that later. Truly the question still remains why I'm so angry at myself for hurting her and why I wish I was still holding her in my hands. What she said about her being a child's plush toy to me, she was right about that. I don't know how long it has been since I've gotten such soothing sleep.

I cursed at myself as I knew I now would have to call Krauser to fix my 'holy' wall. The damage I had done was far worse than I expected, to the wall and Rain. But when she stormed out now that I think about it she did not seem angry about what I did more of the fact I asked her to allow the virus to take over her. If that is the case then perhaps patching up the damage done would not be so hard. I sighed after such contemplation and took a shower and dressed. I told Krauser to fix my office while I went to finish a few things in the lab below.

'Do I truly have _feelings _for Rain?' The thought was impossible yet as I thought about it, the fact I took in her lavender scented auburn hair and yearned to feel her soft pale skin perhaps I did have feelings for her. But then again as she said it mite have been the virus and the rush of hormones between us that makes me feel this way.

The thoughts of her invaded my mind again as I entered my private lab and went straight to the satellite uplink computer, only to find Miss Wong there instead.

"Wong? What are you doing?" I asked the sternness in my voice along with anger still there from earlier.

"Mmmm." Ada Wong twirled the large chair around to look at me and purred with her velvet red dress and crossed legs. She acted as if she knew something and was dying to rub it in my face as usual. Why I had not yet replaced her with Rain I'll never know. Rain could have easily gone from training my daughter to being my spy. She had been an SAS spy before and done well enough to get several metals of honor. But for some reason putting her in a position where she would have the ability to not only run away but possibly severally injured and or kidnapped to be studied was out of the question in my mind. "You have a 'thing' for her don't you?" Wong asked her lips curing in a devilish smile.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of but I would highly suggest you remove yourself from my chair before I do it myself." I warned not in the mood to play cat and mouse with the agent.

Ada smiled and slowly rose from my chair to stand behind me. "You have a crush on Redfield don't you?" She asked in a smug tone.

Quickly I turned to her and gripped her smooth throat tightly, "Don't EVER say that name!" I yelled as ever bone in my body burned when that name was said. In a matter of seconds I heard Wong chocking and forced my hand to let go of her. "Leave! Now!" I yelled as she 'humphed' and left spinning on her heels.

Anger was always something I could never control but it had its advantages, in the long run my anger is what kept many in line.

I sighed as I took my seat and began my work Rain popping back into my mind as I did.

**/Rain's POV/**

"So who's up for some breakfast?" I asked as every one was sitting at the dinning table half awake drinking either coffee or hot chocolate.

Ada was reading a newspaper as usual drinking espresso, Krauser drooling with his beret over his face a mug in his hand, Kyle sleeping on Krauser's shoulder, Steve playing with a new mutation of his, Sherry watching Steve with half opened eye lids.

You could tell the only morning person at this table was Ada, the fact they all made it to the table to begin with every morning surprised me. But I guess the smell of bacon, eggs, funnel cake pancakes, and freshly made hot chocolate brought them here. I heard half of them moan about breakfast and in a flash they all had plates in front of them. Ada only ever ate a few bits of eggs, Krauser ate the whole shebang just like Kyle, Steve wouldn't eat anything unless they were cut in shapes I don't know why, Sherry didn't eat a whole lot but she really likes biscuits and gravy.

I left one plate with the pancakes cut into the shape of sunglasses at the bar where Wesker sat in the morning when he drank his black coffee, a mug of coffee beside the plate. I waited sitting in the seat beside it eating my bacon and cheese covered eggs.

"Hey boss." I heard half awake Krauser greet Wesker as he came in and I turned in my seat to see him sit beside me ignoring Krauser and the rest. I could tell his movements were sluggish, meaning that he stayed up all night sparing and beating the crap out of something.

I sighed as he sat down and ignored the plate of food. "Wesker?" I asked him as he just continued to sip his coffee.

"Yes Miss Rain?" He asked in an indifferent tone.

"Why didn't you get any sleep last night? You know after you beat the crap out of something you need rest and the fact you haven't been getting any means you need more. Also don't ignore the food right in front of you." I said getting the feeling I was his wife again as I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be reading a Biology book.

"Mmmmm." I swore I saw a slight smile on his face before he actually put the book up and looked at the plate then rose a brow. I laughed at the look he gave the pancakes.

"Their sunglasses." I explained and he gave me that I-already-know-_that_ look. I then leaned in closer and started whispering. "Also FYI about earlier I'm not angry at you. Remember hormone jump, you can't always take what I say to heart. I mean come on I'm in my early 20's." I said then leaned back away eating some of my eggs.

I could hear Wesker roll his eyes then begin to eat the eggs on his plate most likely avoiding the sugar covered bread like the plague. Which I couldn't blame him I could only imagine what would happen if he got off on a sugar high. Matter of fact I guessed it would be the same if he was drunk...and the picture of him being on a sugar high slash drunk came into my mind and I couldn't help but laugh...until I fell off my stool.

Wesker looked at my laughing form on the ground and raised another eye brow 'Hormones indeed'. "Miss Rain mite I ask what you are doing?" He asked.

"Laughing." I answered whipping the tears of joy from my face and getting back on my stool.

Wesker sighed and shook his head, "Yes I knew that, must you state the obvious all the time? I meant what are you laughing about?" Wesker asked an edge to his tone.

"You on a sugar high or drunk. I can only imagine you jumping off the walls or slurring your words." I said laughing as I did I few others spitting out some of what they ate as the began to laugh thinking about the same thing.

Wesker 'humphed' the fact and death glared Krauser who had been laughing from the idea. "That is quite the childish thought Miss Rain. Perhaps next you would like to discover if I'm faster than you?" Wesker said humor coming back to his voice.

"Oh! But I already know I'm faster than you! Also probably a better drunk." I said finishing my plate and smiling. "I'm the ginger bread man, you'll have to eat my cookie ass before you can catch it." I teased sounding like Kyle as I put my plate in the dish washer.

Wesker only tilted his head as I put my plate up, I could sense he was staring at said cookie ass thinking 'indeed' like he always did.

"Now if you guys don't mind I'm going out for my usual jog." I said as in the blink of an eye I was at the arch grabbing my jacket vest, the one my brother gave me that matched his and Claire's. "Tell Death when he gets up I left his breakfast in the oven so it would stay warm." I said about to leave through one of the huge double doors but before I did I turned back. "Oh and Wesker?" I said and he turned to me with a 'Mmm?'.

"After breakfast get some rest before going back to the lab, remember what we discussed yesterday. The virus won't be there to save you all the time." And with that I left.


	5. The storm is coming getting closer

**Chapter 5: The storm is coming...getting closer and closer.**

"Chris! Look!" Jill yelled showing Chris some of the files from Spencer's last lab in Haven which they had entered...the remains any way.

"What is it Jill?" Chris asked running up to her side as she went through the files.

"Some of the files here have both David and Rain's name on it. I think Spencer was planning on doing something to Rain too." She said showing Chris the files. Hearing this made Chris shiver.

"But why? Why is both Wesker and Spencer after Rain?" Chris asked picking up a few of the files.

"Says here because of what she did back in the SAS and her...blood." Jill informed flipping through one of the files.

"Blood? What do you mean Jill?" Chris asked now leaning over Jill's shoulder.

"It says she had a rare form of blood or 'pure genetics' that would bond perfectly with the...Progenitor Virus." Jill explained reading from the charred paper.

"What? Progenitor? Looks like we have some research to do Jill." Chris said taking the files and running back to the BSAA jeep, Jill right behind him.

**/Rain/**

It was sprinkling by the time I was half way back to my 'home'. Every morning I would jog just about 10 or so miles in under an hour or quicker. Being in the middle of no where where deer and grass are the only things to greet you is soothing. It helps me forget what I'm jogging back to but I know if I just kept jogging and never came back there would be alot of people endanger.

My auburn hair was in its usual pony tail along with my usual sunglasses. Like Wesker my eyes were sensitive and I'd rather not go blind on a jog.

It was starting to rain now and I could see from where I stood the large hills and mountains where it was still sunny. It was a beautiful form of nature, the sun. It reminded me of the nickname David gave me. 'Sunshine'. It echoed in my head as I stopped and stared at the mountains.

"Baaaa!" I heard a lamb from behind me and turned to see a baby sheep. It was so fluffy and cute and it just walked right up to me as I kneeled down to pet it. That reminded me of Ben the best damn partner I ever had, that wolf saved me from a jam or two but since he was getting to big to keep Wesker let me take him back to the Colorado mountains to be free.

"Hey there little guy. You lost?" I asked and it nodded it's head. "Well if my super senses are right your herd's that way." I pointed to my right and pushed it off that direction it wobbling that way.

"You are very good with animals Dear Rain." I heard his voice before I even heard his footsteps and I turned to see he was holding an umbrella as it was raining harder now. I was soaked now as well and shivering from the chill.

"Well its more of the animals are good to me. I've heard animals can sense who you truly are more than any other human ever could. But then again were not human are we?" I said folding my arms as I heard some growling coming from my left where the lamb had been. Apparently some cougars had been hunting said lamb.

"Yes to true." Wesker replied before turning to the cougars beside us. But what happened next scared and shocked the crap out of me, the vicious man eating cougars turned into kittens purring and rubbing against Wesker's legs.

"You have no idea how scary that looks." I chuckled pointing at the blood thirsty kittens. "But I guess you would know wouldn't you." I added as one of the cougars jumped onto me knocking me to the ground licking my face like a puppy. "Hahahahaha! Hey cut it out!" I laughed petting the cougar on the head. Wesker then helped me up dismissing the cougar as all three of them sat side by side a few inches away from us like obedient pups. "Hey can I keep'em?" I asked like a 5 year old as I got up and hugged all three them licking my face.

Wesker chuckled and put the umbrella in his other hand again, "I thought you wanted a pony?"

Him saying that sent me into a laughing frenzy, "And I thought you didn't have a sense of humor." I said getting up and walking under the umbrella.

"Many think the same but just because I'm not cracking jokes all the time does not mean I do not have a sense of humor." Wesker replied as we both started walking back.

"Yeah I know." I nodded and smiled feeling warm by just being near him.

"You do not know how to stay dry do you?" He purred as my head shot back up from where it was about to land on his shoulder.

I shook my head, "Nope." I replied smiling and looking away as the cougars went bouncing back the way they came. It felt as if we were in a completely different world here, we even acted like it. The devil incarnate my brother always talked about making jokes and me wanting to lean into his embrace. Some times I wish we were in another world so I could lean into his embrace.

"Rain?" Him calling my name snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked looking up to him only to receive another warm tongue filled kiss. He then dropped the umbrella and put his gloved hands on my hips pulling me closer to him as he noticed my shivering. I however took the hands from my pockets and put them on his face deepening the kiss. Putting my hands on his face felt like I was putting them on the stove or in a fire, I think I even saw some steam as I did. It was almost as if the two of us were like the...the..._**The Rain and The Sun.**_

"Wesker?" I asked taking a breath from the kiss.

"Yes?" He answered back removing the pony tail holder from my hair and the sunglasses from my face.

"Why do you...do you...Crap! How do I word this? Do you like me or something? And if so how or why? I mean I am Chris' little sister after all." I asked begging for an answer.

Wesker chuckled smiling most likely thinking my stupid question was cute, "Or something. You are nothing like Christopher after all." After he said that, not answering my question at all he kissed me again.

We stood out in the rain in the middle of a green field and cougars, as if we were in a damn romantic musical for a while before both of us were soaked to the bone and decided we needed to go inside.

As we walked in I was about to run to my room to change before I got swept up into Wesker's arms and taken back to 'The Bat Cave' that Krauser had fixed earlier. Wesker sat me down on the bed and started taking off his suit. I did the same with my jogging sweats. We both stripped down to our under wear then he took both piles of clothes and put them down the shoot.

After he did that he pounced on me as I laid on the bed pinning me down and holding both of my wrists in one hand. He then started purring and laying kisses on my neck and jaw line. He was like a hungry panther just waiting for his meal. Feeling his hands on me, his chest on mine, and his lips on my face made me feel so warm. Another moment of forbidden heaven and once again I was at odds and ends with the virus. But this time I was willing and able to let the hormones take over, but not the virus. I was doing this on my own terms.

I was so enjoying the warmth and pleasure before alarms started going off and Wesker was up in a flash dressed and growling punching things. "Damn!" He yelled then turned to me. "Please be a dear Rain and wait here for me. I was no where near down yet." He cracked a devilish smile and was about to leave before I appeared in front of him.

"Sorry but I'm your personal solider remember. I'm coming with you." I said and in a flash I was dressed in one of his shirts and pants heading down below into the labs to find out what got loose this time.

We took the elevator and found Steve, Krauser, Death, and Kyle all waiting for us. I guess this arrangement made sense. In rank Wesker was first, I had been made second, Ada next, then Krauser, then HUNK or Death, then Steve, and last Kyle. Sherry was not a member of our Freaks and Geeks army even though she was as gifted as Wesker in the smarts department. He often called her just Birkin because she reminded him of a man named Will, his only friend. Why I was thinking about rank right there was beyond me but whatever.

"Status?" I asked going into SAS army mode from back in the day.

Krauser replied first, "Some of the Hunter's got out again but uh..." Krauser then rubbed the back of his neck signaling he was nervous.

Steve finished his sentence, "One of the Nemesis project got out too!" He piped up sounding worried, most likely about his friend the Hunters.

I sighed and face palmed in frustration, "Okay, Krauser, Kyle, Steve round up the Hunters, Death check and see what caused their release, I'll take care of the Nemesis." I informed them. After getting their orders they all headed off in different directions and I turned to Wesker.

"It seems you do a fine job being me. If I remember correctly I'm the one supposed to be giving orders." Wesker chuckled not minding one bit since I said everything he was going to say.

I smiled crossing my arms, "Then how about you go back up stairs and get back in bed, because I was no where near done with you yet." I said and he smiled kissing me again before tsking me.

"Letting you fight a Nemesis alone sounds like a very poor choice. You mite get to badly hurt before I could even feel what your like in bed and that would be a damn shame." Wesker stated trying to mimic some one, who I had no idea.

"Don't worry it won't take me long just head to the main control room and check things out there and watch me kick that thing's ass." I informed him and he saw nothing wrong with that plan. Quickly from the weapons cache behind me I grabbed my combat knife, a machete, and a TMP. " I'll be right back." I said before holstering all of my weapons and started running down the hall.

The lab level reminded me of the Umbrella lab in Russia my brother told me about. It was almost identical expect there was no Red Queen watching just a highly upgraded automated security system and the guards meaning me. Along with the fact the holding chambers for creatures like Nemesis were impossible to break through. Unless some one did it from inside the control room.

The thought made me pause a second,'Could there be an intruder some where? If so who?' After shaking my head knowing it was impossible I continued running again down the long white hall until I reached the door for the testing arena which was one huge white room. I entered and there was the Nemesis I was looking for trying to find a way out. It saw me and yelled out an animalistic noise before charging.

Quickly I back flipped landing against the wall and pushing off gripping my machete in hand. I flew past him nicking him in the neck. It screamed before turning around and charging me again. I back flipped over it from where I landed and let it hit the wall.

I then looked up to the camera and smiled, "See! Kicking its ass!" I smiled then saw it coming at me again and copied the same move from before making it hit the wall again. The Nemesis then turned to me but didn't charge, instead he grabbed a piece of the ground and threw it at me. In a split second I jumped and in mid air kicked the piece right back at him but he grabbed it before it made impact. 'Damn its learning! Okay time to stop playing around.' I thought as I pulled out the machine gun and kept hold of the machete. "Come on ugly!" I yelled shooting at its head as it charged again and jumped half way through charge. Quickly before he could come back down and smash me to pieces I rolled out of his shadow and started shooting again.

"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" It screamed as it turned to me again while I was still on my butt from rolling out of the way.

'Crap!' At the thought I jumped back landing on my feet from where I sat and ran to the wall. I had an idea! Quickly I run up the wall and started running along the side of the wall shooting as I made circles around the room. Not only did that make Nemesis dizzy but with two more clips finished him off as his head fell off into a bloody heap from where I shot at it's neck.

After that I jumped off the wall and walked to the center of the room where the Nemesis lay there covered in his own mutated blood.

Clapping was heard from the other side of the room where the door to the control room opened revealing, as I feared an intruder.

"You are as strong as Spencer said you are. How interesting that you are a Redfield." The man had on a uniform of some sort and had a russian accent with dark gray hair and what appeared to be a badly burnt and contorted face.

"Vladmir...?" I whispered tilting my head in confusion. 'But Wesker killed him like...maybe 2 or 3 years ago. HE's the original Tyrant and if he wants a fight I'm dead meat.' My thoughts swam into panic as once again my fears were right when he started to change right in front of me.

"Lets just test how strong you really are Little Redfield!" He yelled then began to laugh manically.

"Gulp." 'I'm doomed! Damn!' I thought as I had to look to still see him in his mutated form.

**(CLIFF HANGER! Muhahahahahahaha! No I'm just kidding it'll only take me a day or two to post again. Well what do you guys think? I already have a twist planned!)**


	6. Holidays and Birthdays Part 1

**(Since I'm still in Cliff Hanger mode I'm doing a flash back chapter about Holidays! Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 7: Holidays and Birthdays!**

**Part 1: Birthdays.**

Waking up was fine until I noticed what day it was then waking up was a bitch. I really just wanted to stay in bed but I knew that wouldn't happen. If I did I'd get drug out of bed by my toe nails. So I sighed and sucked it up swinging my legs over the bed. I showered, put on some clothes, and headed down stairs. Today since it was a Saturday every one was still in bed and I was all by myself in the living room...well except for Death whom always watched the news or some strange program on Saturday. Since I could tell he wasn't interested in having company I decided to suit up and make my weekly rounds around the lab.

I holstered some dual pistol sets at the weapon's cache right next to the elevator and headed to my left so I would make full circle around the labs by the time I was through.

The first set of rooms I went past while walking down the white hall was some testing rooms, where untested BOW's laid. I got a chill down my spine when that room was quite. Before I entered that hall it was a blaze of growls and screams but when either me, Wesker, or Kyle went through it it was dead quiet. Almost as if they could sense the strong virus inside of me and were afraid. That thought was a scary one.

After I got through all that the next was a lab room, really a medical bay. It contained samples and files of all the tyrants and or freaks that lived in said facility and it looked like a hospital all in one room. I never stayed in that room for very long because I had a fear that in the blink of an eye some one would chain me to the operating table and dissect me.

The next was just a hall that had huge double doors leading to the testing arena. Me, Wesker, Krauser, Kyle, and Steve also used the testing arena for sparing and training along with the actual training room that was the next room I went through. It held training and exercise equipment along with a swimming pool and a really tall rock wall. This was the normalist room in the entire under ground lab and whenever I needed a place to think I'd jump in the pool and have a swim. It may have been a surprise to most but I had alot of good memories in this room, like the first time I kicked Wesker's ass.

Matter of fact I decided that since the lost two rooms I needed to go through was the control room that held some forms of Nemesis and Tyrants and the room that held the HUGE satellite uplink computer, where Wesker probably was I decided to take a break here.

I took off the top of my uniform and slipped out of my pants then hooked in my Ipod with some of the MP3 speakers Krauser sat up and played 'What Lies Beneath' by Breaking Benjamin. That song was mine and Wesker's relationship to a T. But I didn't care as I dived into the cool water of the pool and rose again breaking the surface and letting my hair down. I did about 30-45 laps then got out and dried off. After words I did some normal training, lifting weights and such. I could lift...will the heaviest weights here were about 150 Ib. but that was still easy for me.

While I was lifting some weights I heard a door open and expected to see Krauser jump up and beg for a sparing match but instead I felt the weights get heavier and saw sunglasses.

"Need a spotter?" Wesker asked cracking a smirk as I struggled to keep up the weight he was pressing down on.

"No but I do need some one to beat the crap out of." I smiled throwing both him and the weight off of me. Wesker ended up back to the wall holding the weight chuckling.

"Challenge taken." Wesker replied then quickly in a flash put the weights up and was standing in the arena that was created to be like a boxing cage.

I grinned as he threw his coat away and cracked his knuckles. I crossed my arms and as fast as him appeared across from him. "So you ready for me to kick your ass? Again." I said backing away to the wall.

"Highly doubtful." And on that the two of us disappeared into what appeared to be black smoke. We threw punch after punch at each other invisible to the naked eye. Then I jumped and back flipped over Wesker kicking him in the back, him turning around catching my leg and pulling it out from under I knew it I was pinned underneath him unable to move. "I win."

"Yeah whatever." I scoffed rolling my eyes

"Oh and one more thing...Happy Birthday Dear Rain." Wesker said and I sighed.

**Part 2: Halloween**

The mansion was full of hustle and busel. In a few hours it would be full to the brim of Tricell and Organization S agents in costumes. Me, Kyle, and Sherry had been put on decoration duty since Wesker wanted to punish us before we did anything bad this time. Death, Krauser, and Ada were put on security and Steve...well Steve was told to stand by the giant skeleton inside the arch.

Every one except me the week before was able to pick up costumes themselves, I however had been put on round-up-all-the-hunters-and-cerberus duty. Since Wesker had started installing new chambers and testing rooms which basically held all the smaller BOWs the buggers continued to get out.

I sighed as I leaned against the arch while Kyle and Sherry put the last touches of decoration up.

Kyle was wearing a Cat girl costume, not the sexy one since Wesker would never allow that more of a neko costume. Sherry was dressed up like a mad scientist, the irony. Death was supposed to be James Bond and Ada a nurse. Krauser was dressed as Tarzan and Steve was supposed to be Willy Wonka...why I have no idea.

As I was getting ready to change into something formal thats when Wesker came down the stairs wearing his normal suit, I walked up to him and smiled. "Okay let me guess your either supposed to be an evil villain or Morpheus. No wait a blood thirsty tyrant!" I laughed and he chuckled messing with his sunglasses.

"Lovely sense of humor Miss Rain but no I have yet to change into my...costume." He let the word costume fall off his tongue as if it was something disgusting.

I shook my head and laughed, "Yeah yeah Kyle told me. I can't believe she convinced you to wear a matching neko costume with her. I'm warning you now I'm probably going to laugh my ass off." I said grinning as he stood over me now.

"And what pray tell are you wearing?" He asked tilting his head unamused at my antics.

"Well actually as soon as I'm done here I'm going to bed, and if you have forgotten I was never able to get a costume thanks to cerberus and hunters." I informed him crossing my arms as I side stepped.

Wesker then grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, "Not so fast Miss Rain. I did the honors of securing you a costume myself." Wesker grinned his tone sounding...amusement filled.

'Damn!' I thought snapping my fingers as I was so close. Also hearing him say that made my stomach drop...'I have a bad feeling about this.'

**5 minutes later in 'The Bat Cave'...**

"You have got to be kidding." I said looking at said thing Wesker had to be kidding about. I had my arms crossed and head shaking in dismay.

"No Rain I am not kidding, do I ever to begin with?" Wesker asked sighing as he put the costume down on the bed.

It was irony though because just a year ago I was referring to myself as a wolf. Yes, the costume Wesker had gotten for me was a wolf costume. Not a Werewolf costume no but a sexy wolf costume with the ears, tail, short shorts, a bra like top, and matching fuzzy design. "Okay if your being serious, your either A.) have finally gone blind thanks to those sunglasses, or B.) are daft." I stated folding my arms death glaring him.

"And why would that be?" Wesker asked a smirk on his face now as I glared at him with the full intention of his demise.

"Because I'm not wearing that and even if I did it wouldn't fit." I explained as I slowly backed away to the door.

"Rain..." Wesker called me back knowing where I was going. I stopped and tried to put my cute innocent face on. "You will wear it end of story. I need you out there as much as Ada, if you have forgotten I have named you second in command of this facility." Wesker reminded me of my duties and I sighed.

'What I do not to get killed.' I thought and grabbed the costume then stormed out.

**About an hour later...**

"AW! That is so cute!" Sherry screamed jumping up and down around me. Krauser was staring and Ada was no where in sight while HUNK was just getting his fill of the spiked punch. Kyle however was grinning her head off her eyes glowing while laughing to herself. I was guessing my eyes were glowing too as I walked up to her Sherry following in my wake.

"Whats so damn funny?" I growled glaring at her.

"Your whipped." She said the both of us growling at each other nose to nose like two animals.

"I am not whipped!" I yelled ready to attack her as a really strong hand came and grabbed the back of my costumes bra. The same happened to Kyle as we were both in the air.

"No fighting or I'll put both of you in a time out." Wesker hissed raising both me and Kyle off the ground as we 'humphed' and crossed our arms.

"Yes sir!" We both replied sticking our tongues out at each other. He then put us down and sighed. 'Who's whipped now uh?' I thought proudly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Not as it seems

**(Okay guys here's a little something you can try that someone told my brother about on . Take your MP3 or portable listening device (I have an Ipod) and go to shuffle. The third song that comes up is your zombie apocalypse theme song, mine was 'Hopeless' by Breaking Benjamin. Cool uh? If you guys try that I'd like to know what you get. ) (Filler's over! Time to see if Rain is going to get beat up.) XD**

_**Chapter 7: Things are not always as they seem.**_

**Wesker**

I watched as Rain went on her way. I stared at her retreating form as she walked or rather marched to where the Nemesis was supposed to be. I was so very close in claiming that form and yet that damn alarm had to go off. I was surprised she let me continue as she had. But that was not important at the moment, business before pleasure.

I then turned as Rain's form was no longer visible. I headed to the main control room to see what I could find out about the Nemesis' release. It was impossible for the beast to have gotten out on its own and Steve had not been playing with the controls so it could only mean there was an intruder. If there was an intruder it would have to be a member of Umbrella, there was only a few with the capability to infiltrate my base and all of those people worked for Umbrella.

I walked into the control room seconds after the thought. I then heard a noise as the monitors cam into view. I sat in front of them watching as the BOW testing room was destroyed by Rain's activities. I was surprised by her speed, even I could not see her as she ran against the wall. Meaning her virus was still evolving, I had forgotten about that aspect caused by her blood. Mentally I noted I needed to take a new blood sample later. But as I continued to watch and as I saw Nemesis fall a feeling of worry crept over me. Something was wrong I could sense it. Quickly I leapt from the chair and headed to the BOW testing room.

_**Rain**_

He was morphing right in front of me The Original Tyrant, me merely being a copy of his raw power. I was screwed. I then jumped back as a tentacle like arm came flying at me. My speed and agility were far greater than most, so I had a slight advantage. Slight being 000000.1%. So basically if I didn't snap out of this daze I was in I would be completely and utterly dead.

"Is that all you have little Redfield?" The Russian Tyrant laughed as he got closer and I continued to jump back away from him until I was on the wall. I growled being cornered was not my style.

"No not in the slightest." I shook my head and felt my blood boil again. The virus wanted to live and along with it it's owner. I kneeled to my knees and let my blood burn up inside of me until I felt my eyes burn and my nails turn to claws. It was the second time I had taken on this form, the first being when I fought and killed David the second time. I knew my eyes were completely glowing red like a demon's and my form was scrunched. I took 3 slow deep breaths before launching myself and aiming at Vladmir's head with the Uzi that was still in my hand. I got at least 3 rounds all in his skull then rolled onto the ground on the other side of him. I took 3 more deep breaths and twirled around aiming at the big red spot on his back. I got 2 rounds at that but some how one of his strange tentacle things got past my line of sight and grabbed my leg pulling me down then up. I kept a good grip on my gun as my body was pulled upwards my hair continued to get in my eyes though. I struggled like crazy for him to let go only making me dizzy. My face was then in front of his, a mere monster mask compared to what it was before.

"So the little Redfield can fight. Spencer told me your skills were commendable just like your brother's but no one could ever hope to out power me." The Russian laughed after he made himself sound immortal.

"One guy defeated you and I'll be damned if I let a Wesker beat a Redfield." I said smiling as I felt my blood catch on fire again. I quickly leaned up and shot the tentacle like thing that was holding me and fell landing knee first. I got 1 round off at his head then back flipped out of his line of sight. A plan sprouted into my head as the man began to turn around. In a split second I was on the ceiling shooting off round after round the russian looking irritated. But then an audible click was heard and I cursed under my breath throwing away the gun.

"Out of ammo? What will you do now little Redfield?" The man mocked as a tentacle with a sharp point shot out at me. It was to fast for me to dodge but the blow never came as I opened the eyes which I had closed by reflex. I saw a black blur then a whole form holding the tentacle with a bleeding hand.

"Hey!" I yelled catching the blonde's attention. "What the hell took you so long? This bastard nearly killed me!" I yelled making an audible roll of the eyes resound.

"I highly doubt he could kill you Rain." Wesker stated with a monotone. He then threw the tentacle back at the growling russian and shook his hand of blood. Then he pulled a large magnum from his holster and aimed it at said Russian's head. "Now 'comrade',"

Wesker sneered as he said comrade but continued all the while I was falling from the ceiling not a scratch on me. "How are you still alive? If I remember correctly I killed you...3 years ago, and what do you want with Rain?" Wesker interrogated as I came up behind him feeling dizzy still.

"Not me 'comrade', Lord Spencer believes the girl has what he is looking for. I was simply sent to test her." Vladmir stated as he looked down Wesker's barrel no fear on his face just pure irritation.

My eye lids then started to get heavy and oddly enough I started leaning against Wesker face first, he jumped slightly but stood like a brick wall. "He smells like chemicals so he's probably a clone." I said my mouth on his back. He caught the words and nodded Wesker apparently couldn't smell that though.

"Then we have nothing more to speak about, goodbye again 'comrade'." Wesker said venom within his voice as the magnum's rounds emptied out into the cloned russian's head finally killing him. Wesker put the magnum up and stiffened as he heard me snore. Drool was on his jacket and he visibly shook his head. Quickly he turned and caught my body then picked me up holding my head against his chest. He sighed looking at me ripped and torn clothing, yet I didn't have a scratch on my body. He walked until he meant up with Krauser, Steve, and Kyle. They were all breathing heavily as they ran up to him.

Krauser saluted, "All the Hunter's were taken care of ,sir." He stated then my body caught his eye. "What happened?" He asked then Kyle yelled.

"OH NO RAIN!" She yelled looking at, me tears in her eyes as she pouted at her father.

"Shhhh." Wesker said watching as my chest rose and fell my breath being shallow. "Rain is only asleep." Wesker stated backing away from his daughter knowing the girl would poke at poor Rain if she was close enough.

"What happened?" The solider repeated whispering this time.

"There was an intruder. I want the three of you to search the parameter and check the security systems. I want to know how he got in then clean up the mess in the BOW testing room." Wesker commanded the three of them nodding.

"What about you?" Kyle asked still looking worried for Rain.

"I will see to it Rain gets rest." Wesker replied fully intending on taking the new blood sample while she was asleep.

**(Short chapter I know, the next one will be longer.)**


End file.
